Mist
by JapaneseLovingPrincess
Summary: Remus loves Sirius, but thinks Sirius thinks he is in love with Snape. James knows Remus loves Sirius and tries to set them up, without Remus knowing he knows. In short: A lovestory with lots misunderstandings and weird humour. Sirius/Remus. BL


**Hello everyone^^ I hope to greet some readers who loved my first story, but I hope I'll gain some brand new readers as well.**

**I hadn't been planning on doing another story, since college keeps me awfully busy, but my muses kept bothering and poking me, so see here the result of my annoyance o_~**

**I decided since in my last story Remus did't get to find true love, I'd give him some here, hihi. This means the story is:  
Sirius/Remus a.k.a. Slash/Yaoi/shounen-ai/whatever you want to call it as long as it means two pretty boys fall in love and do loads of hot things under influence of their hormes**

**I'll stop ranting and let you enjoy this chapter.**

**Oh, and don't forget: writers eat, breath and drink reviews, so I'd be very happy if you could leave me a nice message. ;) :P As you can all read in my request below, this story isn't yet Beta-read by anyone. If you see any grammar/spellingmistakes you feel the need to point out, either e-mail me about them instead of point them out in a review, or (even better), proclaim yourself my new Beta 0_~.**

**

* * *

**

**Request:** Since I haven't spoken to my old Beta in ages, so I am looking for someone who'd liek to be the first to read them and correct some grammar and spelling mistakes. I do my very best to keep things grammar- and spellingerror free, but since I'm not only human, but also not a native English speaker a nice Beta is a must;)

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and his world are the inestimable creation of J.K. Rowling. I just borrowed them to do my wicked ways with. This story and any new characters however belong to me and my distorted imagination.

**

* * *

**

_**Mist**_

**Chapter 1: The Little Notebook**

"I've got a secret. It's time to tell you've been keeping me warm.." Remus had just written the last m's boughs when he heard the door of the room open. He quickly slammed the little booklet he'd been writing in close and waited for the intruder to enter. He shared this room with five other boys, three of whom where his best friends. He did talk with his other roommates, but didn't specifically consider them his friends. That title was already reserved for the boys he'd met on the train the first day he arrived at Hogswarts. He trusted his roomates, and his friends especially, but he also liked keeping some things to himself. Things such as the lines he'd just written.

It was supposed to be a sort of journal, and every time Remus though he could write no more about his thoughts it didn't seem like it was finished at all. Every time he closed the book, he came up with something new he'd forgotten to write down. Or a new, unidentifiable feeling would twirl around in his stomach. He'd been having lots of these " unidentafiables feelings" for quite some time now. First he thought he'd just had had a stressfull day, or that he'd read to much, but a couple of months ago he'd come to the conclusion that it was confussion that was messing with him.

This confussion was also the reason of his current secracy. Remus carefully slipped the notebook under his pillow and moved in front of it, so he was blocking his intruders view of the pillow...in case they had x-ray vision. Yes, some people would call Remus Lupin paranoid, but with friends Like James and Sirius something like "too safe" simply did not exsist. He tried to pay as little attention as possible to his secret hidingplace and instead let his eyes drift to the door, to take a good look at who had so rudely interruped his musings.

It wasn't often he had the room entirely to himself. If he'd really wanted it, he could write in the commonroom, but he knew he'd be very uncomfortable there. Anyone couls just read along. And if there was one thing Remus feared almost as much as someone finding out about his "furry little problem", as Sirius liked to call it, it was someone finding out about his other..."abnormality". It wasn't like he didn't know any others who felt the way he did, but it just couldn't be right. He already had to hide himself and this only added more weight to his shoulders. Right now he could not admit to it. That's why he started his journal in the first place. It helped him to clean up in his head, but appearantly his body hadn't gotten the same message.

Remus tried to cope with it, but he knew the feeling was growing and he was already feeling more uncomfortable being around his freind. He didn't like having such a big secret from them, even if he did know perfectly well that it was no-ones business what happened in his head and heart. The fact that he felt guilty made walking around with that feeling even worse. When Remus' eyes met those of the rude intruder of his privacy he was facing the subject of his second biggest secret. Sirius himself, however, was as oblivious as ever. His grin was so big it almost touched his ears and his eyes held a nuaghty twinkle in them. Remus got teh eerie feeling that Sirius was musing over some great inside joke, he couldn't wait to tell the world about. The sad part, for Remus at least, was that it was mostly him who was the cause for this inside joke. Or maybe it was just his imagination.

Oh, how often had he woken up at night, with that handsome grin still on his mind. In his dreams that grin meant hidden promises and the sparkles in Sirius' eyes held a secret longing. Or maybe it was his own secret longing he saw reflected in those gorgious eyes. He'd held this secret to himself too long. So long that he could not keep it to himself any longer. It was already trying to escape through his dreams, enchanting Remus' mind with it's delightful tales.

In his dreams Sirius had a secret much like his own. One he couldn't stop from spilling over his lips. And after his dream Sirius had come clean about his feelings, most nights that was the que for both of them to let go of their pent up longing. Their hormones did the thinking for them, leaving their bodies to move on their own.

Mostly it was Sirius who made the first move and pressed Remus up against a nearby wall, right before crushing his lips to remus'. And every single time, even after having had this dream at least a couple of times a week, Remus was suprised to feel Sirius' tongue lick over his lips, asking for permission. Remus' gasp of shock gave Sirius plenty of oppurtunity to slip his tongue in. After the first few seconds had past, remus' mind would defrost and he'd slip his arms around Sirius, burrying his fingers in his freind's dark hair. His own tongue would meet Sirius' while their lips gently danced against oneanother.

He'd always tense up at first when Sirius' hand would glide under his shirt. In his dreams Sirius was gentle and caring, yet his kisses put Remus on fire. Sirius would slowly feel up over his smooth chest, no scars to damage the view, it was his dream afterall. His nipples would grow hard far before Sirius' hand had even had the chance to come close to them.

The most embarressing thing was that the first time time his dream Sirius had dared to take mathers into his own hand and...take Remus' matter into his hand, Remus had woken up flustered and with more than just a beating heart and a sweaty body. He could still remmember how embarrassed he'd been at the time. He had been so flustered he had forgetten he could use plain magic to clean the sheets. In his defense, he'd barely been 15 at the time. And for what' it's worth, his dreams had gone from bad to worse.

Most mornings after he had woken up in "that" state again, he had been too embarrassed to even look into Sirius' eyes. He had the feeling that if his friend knew what he was doing in his dreams he'd personally chew Remus' head off. Right at this moment he felt just as flustered as when he'd just woken from a dream and that was just from writing about his dreamguy, his Sirius.

Suddenly sparkling grey-bleu eyes brought him back to this world.

"Rem?" Sirius asked him, looking genuinly worried about his spaced out friend.

He walked up to the bed, which made Remus flinch in response. Not because he feared Sirius would do something he didn't like. Actually he pretty much wished he'd do something in that category, but because he had this paranoid feeling Sirius could sense what he was thinking and would laugh at him. As a reflex his hand shot out to the pillow, to make sure his secret in writing was still safe and sound. At the same time his cheeks took on a colour to match the red used in the lining of their beds.

"uhmmm....nothing"

At athat Sirius raised an eyebrow

"Nothing, huh?" Sirius' grin could light the room as his mind processed Remus' answer.

As an unspoken answer Remus rolled his eyes.

"Whatever is on your mind Sirius, please keep it to yourself" Referring to the fact that 99 percent of the time, sirius' face took on that specefic look, it meant he thought about sex or a prank. And mostly a sinfull combination of those two.

" I don't think my tender soul can handle hearing another one of your twisted ideas" A small smile played around Remus' lips while he said this, rather happy that they were on safer territory.

Sirius just chuckles and sat down on the bed, next to his friend.

"My, my Remus, you do give me to much credit, you know that?"

His soft laugh made Remus' heart melt in response.

"You sure have high expectations of poor, inocent me" Sirius continued. " You must have me mistaken with some other bloke. One without a proper sense of style, greasy hair and a smelly breath"

Remus sighed when he listened to the discription Sirius just gave him. There was simply no doubt about who it was he was refering too.

"If you're talking about Severus " Remus put extra emphasis on the boy's name "I wasn't talking about him. But now we're touching the subject anyway, would it hurt so much to tone down your teasing? I know you and prongs have some ridiculous hatred towards him, but could you maybe...uhm...tone it down abit?"

At that it was Sirius' turn to roll his eyes. He let himself fall backwards onto the bed and turned his annoyed gaze towards Remus.

"Why?"

Ofocurse this wasn't the first, and probably not the last time, Remus had dared to touch this subject, but Sirius' mood always dropped to the floor whenever they did talk about it. Remus wasn't exsactly sure whar to answer to Sirius' three-letter question. He knew that whatever answer he'd give his freind, he'd never give an answer that would have the desired result.

Before Remus could even work through all the possible answers, Sirius opened his mouth again to speak.

"All you do is talk about him. Are you in love with him or something? You're so freaking protective over him!"

Of course Remus knew it wasn't a serious remark at all. Just a simple tease of an annoyed teenager. Nothing to worry about. Nothing to take so serious and get all flustered about, like Remus was doing right at this moment.

He thought that the pranks of his friends went pretty far, but to say he was in love with Severus just because he defended him was far from the truth. So if that wasn't what had gotten him so flustered, what was?

There was as much as one whole wrong answer anyone could give to Sirius' Black when he asked you that specefic three-letter question. And giving it was exactly what Remus was doing right now. If it wasn't bad enough that he had gotten red up to his ears and started stammering like a stuck record, oh no, he had to utter the words that convey shock, disbelieve and, in Remus' mind, the idea that Sirius' best friend Remus Lupin was not only gay, but also madly in love with the guy he hated more than anything in the world. Just because he could ofcourse.

"W…what??"

The words had only just left Remus' lips, but Sirius was already back on his feet and crossed the two meters to the door in mere seconds. And all that time, which seemed like hours, all Remus couls do was sit on the bed like a freshly carved icesculpture. He couldn't convince his body to move a muscle. He was completly and utterly frozen in fear.

"every one will know..."**

* * *

**

**I hope you guy's enjoyed the first chapter of my new story: Mist. Believe me the next chapter is absolutely hilarious, at least to me it was.**

**Please be as kind as to leave a review and return for chapter 2 ^^**


End file.
